User talk:Kranitoko
ADMINISTRATOR There You Are I Dont Know How But I Made You A Sysops So You Can Do Everything Except Over Power Me Lol Haha Mikey Enjoy Editing. Mikey Thank You Thank You And Its A Habit Lol Also If You Have Facebook Join My New Merlin Group And Invite Your Mates. Im The Third Ome Down Its The One About Admins Needed Lol Message Me Bk To Tell Me About The Facebook Plz Hiya! No problem. Doing Merlin stuff is always fun :-D DON'T BE IN DENIAL. What up bitches? Have you actually watched Merlin?! The DELETED scenes!? The sexual tension between Arthur and Merlin is undeniable. There is some seriously sexual stuff going on, so I strongly recommend watching it, and becoming a TRUE Merlin fan; Instead of being in denial to their strong and obvious relationship. Jealously has blantantly made you blind, but I have to ask, who ISN'T in love with Merlin? Just have to get over it like the rest of us. Arthur is a very lucky man, but seriously, just let it go, move on with your life, I mean Gauis is still available... Unless someone beat you to it... *CoughUtherCough*. ''I can recommend you get some physciatric help with this.. "Infatuation" of yours, but for now, I recommend a series 2 boxset and a tub of icecream, With love always, Colin Morgan '<3''' Hi Hello Kranosit. (Sorry if I am spelling your name wrong.) Who put Arthur down as an ardvark in the first place? From, Willowstripe Hi Hello Kranonitoko. (Sorry if I am spelling your name wrong.) Who put Arthur down as an ardvark in the first place? From, Willowstripe Hi Hello Kranitoko. (Sorry if I am spelling your name wrong.) Who put Arthur down as an ardvark in the first place? From, Willowstripe hey! id like to poste an information that have confirmed about morgana and merlin, the source to that is at comic con " Merlin panel " thank you! i hope you can help me ! Thanks for the welcome, I'm glad to be here! Gotta love Merlin. :) WoundedWolfgirl 06:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Help, please! Hi, newbie here! And I also have a problem. So I was going to edit my profile, and I accidentaly made a new page! I erased the stuff I put on there, but I can`t delete it! Please help me delete it! I`m scared that I broke a rule or something... I may be a girl, but I`m a boy INSIDE! 18:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm the staff member from wikia that redid the main page for you guys a few months back... Wondering if I can make a few more tweaks to it (perhaps some boxes around the sections as well as a custom background which I'll get your approval on)...etc. and anything else that you want might worked on. Lemma know! Thanks, Bchwood 23:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm MrThermomanPreacher, i've done a lot of editing on this wiki, infact after Wikia I have the highest edit count. I'm a bureaucrat on several wikis and I would be able to help this wiki more if I was one here as well. --MrThermomanPreacher 17:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)